


Synthetic

by KittieHill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ... probably, Alpha John, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, I CAN'T SAY THAT ENOUGH, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, May not have all the ABO rules right, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, No mpreg, Omega Sherlock, PWP, Protective John, Rimming, Ripping trousers, Synthetic Heat, Toys, completed work, slightly rough sex?, updated daily, very PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: Written as a prompt which I forgot about after sending the email to the prompter.This is some rough Alpha and Omega sex. Some dub-con since Sherlock is out of it, but he admits he has wanted John since the start but didn't know how to tell him.**NOTE** Please, please, please don't read if you're going to be triggered. I've tagged it as much as I feel I must. I seem to always get people leaving me comments about how angry/rough I make Alpha John. So here is your warning! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THESE TAGS.





	1. Chapter 1

John marched in front of the hospital room, pacing back and forth in front of the reinforced and airtight door. He growled as he realised he could smell Sherlock's alluring scent through the sealed door and was about to call Mycroft and give him a bollocking at the hospital's incompetence before he realised that the scent was coming from himself, from his jacket which had been draped across Sherlock on the journey to the hospital.

The morning had started off normally, Sherlock was in a boredom induced rage and seemingly wanted to destroy everything in the flat whilst John shuffled around after him cleaning up. Nothing out of the normal really.

Then there was a case. A rush to a crime scene, a mad chase through the rooftops and finally a sickening yelp when Sherlock had been stuck with a needle. John had floored the attacker with one good punch and rushed to Sherlock's side, checking him over and immediately noticing how massively dilated the detective's eyes were. John had wished he was concerned, but Sherlock being drugged was fairly commonplace. He would just need to keep an eye on him, perhaps throw some toast and tea down his throat and then tuck him into bed.

After ten minutes Sherlock had stood up, grumbling angrily under his breath as he shrugged off John's arm and walked from the roof unaided, after twenty minutes Sherlock was sweating and shaking, his hands trembling in his pockets as he attempted to hide them from John. After thirty minutes he was clinging onto John and nosing at his neck nosily with a deep groan.

John had barely batted an eyelid at the odd behaviour. He was preoccupied with the delicious scent in the air, like maple syrup and cinnamon with a hint of leather added in. It invaded his entire being as he helped Sherlock along, not realising until too late what was happening.

“John.” Sherlock had groaned, dropping to the floor and attempting to open his belt “John, please?”

“Hmm?” John had frowned deeply, moving to look in Sherlock's eyes once more only to stop dead “Shit. You're in heat.”

“Yess” Sherlock slurred, nodding too slowly “Chemical. Injection.”

“Fuck.” John spat, moving backwards and running a hand through his hair whilst his alpha's lizard brain screamed and kicked at the cage which John kept it locked away in. “We need to ring Lestrade. He'll send a beta or omega team.”

“Anderson. He's the only one.” Sherlock complained, desperately trying to open his trousers “Not him.”

“Then Mycroft? He'll know someone? Send a swat team or something?” John paced, already sniffing the air and remaining on guard. The smell of unbonded Omega wasn't something that needed to be advertised in this shady part of town. He would have to fight.

“John… John it hurts.” Sherlock whined, trying to shimmy his trousers down below him “I need – I need – Your knot? Please?”

“Christ.” John whispered, slamming his eyes shut and biting his lip painfully until he bled, feeling his cock massively expanding with blood. Pulling out his phone, John dialled Lestrade and told him their location before taking another two step backs as Sherlock turned onto his knees, arse in the air as it winked and glistened.

“Sherlock. Sherlock listen to me!” John ordered, watching as the omega perked his ears up on the command “You need to put your trousers back on. It's dangerous.”

“No. No. John please? Just a little?” Sherlock begged, looking utterly wretched.

“Sherlock, anyone could come around the corner. Any Alpha. They could...” John trailed off, gulping deeply.

“Only want you.” Sherlock whined, looking back tearfully.

“I know. So you need to put on your trousers until we get home. We don't want the – bad man to come and make me fight. So put on your trousers and we can go home.” John insisted softly.

“Promise?” Sherlock asked, looking over his shoulder “Promise you'll take me home and knot me?”

“I promise.” John nodded.

It had only taken moments for Sherlock to put his trousers back on, despite his insistence that the fabric chafed his skin and made him feel like vomiting. John had soothed him from the opposite side of the alleyway, trying to breath through his mouth so not to smell the delicious aroma from Sherlock's body. Lestrade's team had found them shortly after, two beta paramedics coming for Sherlock to help him up.

“Are we going home now?” Sherlock asked hopefully, looking over at John.

“No, Mr Holmes.” the older paramedic said softly “We need to take you to hospital.”

“No. No John! John you promised.” he called out, kicking out at the men as he stretched his arm for John “John you promised me!”

“I'll follow you in the car” John insisted, feeling awful at seeing Sherlock's broken expression.

“No! John you said! You said you'd knot me! You said you'd help me!” Sherlock was screaming, struggling against the paramedics who thankfully were stronger and could manhandle him into the protected and ventilated ambulance to escort him to hospital.

“Wait!” John called out, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to the paramedic, “It'll help him.”

The beta man nodded and lay the coat over Sherlock's prone body where he had been strapped to a gurney, putting the neckline closest to Sherlock's nose so the detective could smell it most strongly.

John waited whilst they drove off, Sherlock shouting still audible over the sirens before Greg approached gingerly, obviously scared that John was possibly sent into a violent rut. As an alpha himself, he had been able to smell Sherlock and the aroma had made his mouth water, god only knows how John had kept himself together for so long whilst the team arrived.

“You okay mate?” Greg said, keeping a fair distance between them.

“Yeah.” John swallowed, the arousal was still there but his possessiveness had worn off with the removal of his friend. “I need to go with him.”

“Course.” Greg nodded, averting his eyes from John's massively straining cock.

Which is how John ended up striding up and down the corridor outside Sherlock's hospital bed. The blinds were all drawn for Sherlock's privacy (Most likely due to the small box of medical sex aids which had been delivered to the room an hour earlier. John's mouth had watered and his cock hardened at the thought of Sherlock using them on himself) and the door was double locked and air sealed so not to let the alluring scent escape onto the ward.

Mycroft had been informed of course, and had sent the best omega physician in the country to care for his brother. Someone John had read about (and admired) for a long time, in other circumstances John might have asked for a chat with Doctor Godfrey, but now he was too irate to think about medicine or anything else except plunging himself into Sherlock's body.

“Dr Watson?” A voice from beside him startled him out of his pacing.

“Yes?” John replied, watching as a pretty beta nurse smiled at him “Sherlock is stable. He's – in a synthetic heat but he's healthy. We've got him on IV fluids just incase but I'm afraid he won't be able to stay on his suppressants. He'll need to go through at least one cycle normally before he can restart.”

“Right.” John nodded, licking his lips “Right okay.”

“There are places he can go...” She suggested nervously, obviously aware at the odd connection that the two men had.

John growled, making her take a step back before Lestrade suddenly stepped in beside him placing a hand on John's chest. “Sherlock will be going home.” Greg insisted, careful not to inflame John too much, Greg might have been a dominant alpha but even he was slightly afraid of the compact doctor.

“Sir, with all due respect.” the nurse whispered, clearing her throat and gaining confidence “Mr Holmes will not be able to leave the hospital smelling this way. He'll be attacked before he gets out of the corridor.”

John growled again, forcing Greg to push back once more “I'll kill them.”

“Listen...” Greg said as he looked around the corridor “Let's say that Sherlock gets knotted. He'll have the smell of alpha on him, right?”

The nurse shared a look with John and both nodded.

“So… We let John in there...” Greg nodded to the doorway to the hospital room “Let – nature take its course and then he can go. We have ventilated cars we can take him home in. He's safer with us than anybody.”

The nurse looked shocked “Sir! We cannot allow an alpha on the verge of rut to be introduced to an in heat omega! It's – unsafe! It's unethical.”

“It's the only way of getting Sherlock out of here.” Greg sighed, rubbing his face “Knowing him, he's already tried to escape. He's going to be more of a danger if he gets out and  _ doesn't _ smell like John.”

“I… I… I could lose my job.” the nurse whimpered, shaking her head.

“I can guarantee that you won't.” another voice joined in, Mycroft standing in his perfect tailored suit stood looking haughty. “Or if you do, I will find you a better job. Better paid.”

The nurse sighed, rubbing at her face before taking the key from her pocket and leaving it on the side. She glanced around before walking away, not making eye contact with any of the men waiting in the corridor.

John's hands immediately shook as he grabbed the key, attempting to push it into the lock only to drop the key with a curse. Sherlock's voice calling for John was louder than ever, obviously aware of the man's presence outside the door.

“Gregory, I think you should leave.” Mycroft suggested, kindly but firmly “The smell will be intense.”

“Yeah. Right… Yeah. I've got a car outside. Discreet. He'll look after Sherlock.” Greg said, moving quickly just as John finally managed to push open the door and be hit with the smell of pheromones so strong that he almost felt like he was drowning.

“John?” Sherlock asked, looking over his shoulder. He was on his knees on the hospital bed, the arm with the IV holding him up as he fucked himself on a huge toy, the knot barely pushing against his tight rim as he stroked his cock. “John is that you?”

John's growl was enough to show Sherlock who was in the room, the doctor pounced, pushing Sherlock down onto his front and nosing at his scent gland, licking it and nipping at it with his teeth, leaving Sherlock prone and mewling.

The door to the room closed, the sound of the key turning in the lock the only indication that they were secure as Mycroft stood guard, thankful for the blinds and the mostly soundproofed walls. John used one hand to open his buttons, shimmying his trousers down to below his arse as his hand pulled out the dildo none too carefully. Sherlock gasped, desperate to be filled which was rapidly granted as John pushed in his huge prick, weeping slit bashing against Sherlock's internal walls as he buried himself deeply inside.

“Oh fuck” Sherlock cried out, grabbing the bed as he lowered his head and lifted his hips to give John better access “Yes. Knot me. Alpha. Please.” he chanted.

“Oh I'm going to.” John promised, pulling out until only his thick, flared head was inside the stretched hole before slamming back in and sending Sherlock skittering up the bed. “I'm going to take you, make you mine, I'm going to fill you up.”

Sherlock had been a virgin up until this point, using toys only during his infrequent heats so the feeling of John’s extremely large cock pushing and stretching him open was painful, making tears of both pain and pleasure well up in his eyes as John’s massive cock pushed in again and again, pulsing and throbbing, blood hot and practically purple at the tip.

“Yessss” Sherlock whined, pushing back and arching his back “Please. Harder. Please!”

John snarled as he pounded his cock deep inside Sherlock, feeling the fluttering walls around his prick and smelling the deep, heady scent of Sherlock's arousal filling the room. The sound of Sherlock's wetness squelching around John's prick only sent him further into a desperate rhythm and he thrust harder, feeling the bed under them moving to bash against the wall noisily.

Sherlock was whining, whimpering deep in his throat as his eyes rolled back with every well aimed prod of his prostate, sending him screaming into an orgasm which only further teased him with desperate longing for John's cock. The bed beneath them was soaked with sweat, Sherlock's slick and semen as more and more precome was forced from Sherlock's prick to drip onto the sheets as Sherlock pushed backwards.

“Going to knot you.” John warned, feeling his knot slowly inflating and pushing against Sherlock's rim “So close.”

“Please!” Sherlock begged, looking over his shoulder pleadingly with his eyes watering “Please, John.”

John growled, giving one final push and sending his huge, inflated knot past Sherlock's rim, locking them in place before swelling larger, stretching Sherlock wider than any toy had ever before. 

Sherlock's eyes went wide, his breathing hitched as he screamed, attempting to get away from the giant knot tearing him open. John moaned, pumping streams of come into Sherlock's body and shaking with the intense pleasure whilst wrapping one hand around Sherlock’s shoulder, holding him in place whilst the other moved to tug against his cock, sending Sherlock into a mind-shattering orgasm that left him seeing stars and his throat ragged from shouting.

Carefully manoeuvring them to one side, John lay behind Sherlock and licked at his scent gland, soothing Sherlock who was still shivering and occasionally twitching and throbbing with another dribble of come.

After twenty minutes the knot which kept the two men together had slipped out, sending out a river of come to soak onto the bed beneath them. Sherlock shuddered at the sensation, licking his lips as he looked up bleary eyed “I think… I think I'll be okay for a while. There have been about forty minutes between waves.”

“Right.” John nodded, gathering himself up from the bed and tucking his now flaccid cock into his pants. He straightened himself up before rummaging around the hospital room and handing Sherlock a large pink pill “Take it.”

“What is it?” Sherlock frowned, but immediately took the medication offered.

“Contraception.” John added, finding the drawer of absorbent liners to put into Sherlock's trousers which made Sherlock's nose wrinkle in distaste. “It'll help us get out of here. They're only temporary until we get back to Baker Street.”

“You want me to leave the hospital?” Sherlock gulped, his omega emotions making themselves known “John… that… I can't.”

“You can.” John promised, reaching over to stroke Sherlock's hand “We don't have time to delay. Mycroft is outside and Lestrade has left a car for us. Here.” he handed Sherlock his clothes and watched as the detective dressed himself shakily before wrapping himself in John's coat to hide his aroma.

“Mycroft… is outside?” Sherlock blushed crimson “So he – he heard?”

“I assume so.” John shrugged “Again, we don't have time to worry about it. Let's go.”

Taking Sherlock's IV out of his arm, John picked up everything they needed before knocking on the door for Mycroft to open it. The two brothers made eye contact, their weird Holmes psychic bond having whole conversations that John wasn't privy to but soon Mycroft was leading Sherlock away from the room, John following behind on edge and wary of other alphas.


	2. Stairway to Heaven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want plot, you've come to the wrong place.

The journey back to Baker Street was a blur of grey coloured buildings. The beta driver didn't look back at his passengers who were locked away in the ventilated back seat. Sherlock was practically sitting on John's knee, his nose in John's hairline as he scented the alpha, calming his nervous body as his eyes flicked around for danger. John knew that Sherlock was scared, he could smell it radiating from him and he tightened an arm more possessively around Sherlock's waist, pulling him closer and scenting him return, calming the omega into a placid state

Once they reached the flat, the beta driver stood out and took the spare house keys which had been given to Lestrade by Mycroft. Stepping out of the car, he walked to the black door and unlocked it, checking the inside briefly before nodding at John that it was safe. To be sure however, the driver did pull out his gun and hold it by his side, waiting for any alphas to sniff the air and charge towards the lusty omega. John spotted one man, sniffing at the air and turning towards the car, his eyes wild and his muscles wiry. John growled, pulling Sherlock closer to him protectively as he planned the battle in his mind. His inner soldier made a mental note of the areas best gauged or punched on the other alpha, who noticed the gun in the hand of the driver and decided that the unbonded omega wasn't worth the risk.  


John kissed Sherlock's head before jostling him, the absorbent pads weren't doing a great deal to stop Sherlock's slick and John felt a small patch of wetness on his leg when he moved Sherlock to the other side of the car, opening the door and pushing the Omega through. The police driver grabbed Sherlock's hand and pulled him the small distance into the hallway, his eyes flicking on constant alert until John rushed across the pavement and into the door to pounce on Sherlock and hold him tightly, possessively and on edge.

 “I'm going to lock the door now.” the driver said, nodding to John who was the most aware of the two “DI Lestrade told me to lock the door and return the keys to him. He said you would have your set for when the heat is over?”

John nodded, tapping his jacket pocket and feeling anxious as Sherlock's next wave of heat burst into action, sending Sherlock sprawling on the stairs with a harsh cry and wince.

“The other Mr Holmes sent his assistant earlier… she stocked up.” the driver added, noticing the change in Sherlock immediately and clearing his throat “Lestrade said to call him if you need him. I'll – go now.”

“Thank you.” John called back “Thank you for the discretion”

The police driver nodded quickly and stepped out of the foyer, closing the door with a rattle as he locked it. John heard him walk back to the car and start it up, driving away a moment later.

“Home alone.” John grinned, looking over at Sherlock who had taken off his jacket and shirt and looked flushed and wretched on the stairs, looking over his shoulders pleadingly at John.

Growling to himself, John paced the doorway for a second before rushing Sherlock, his nose at the back of Sherlock's neck as he ran his hands across Sherlock's arse. The wetness was flooding now, soaking the back of the expensive dress trousers that Sherlock preferred. John hummed, scenting Sherlock as his hands went to the black trousers and pulled them apart from the seam, splitting them almost perfectly down the middle and opening the fabric to bare Sherlock's arse.

“John!” Sherlock gasped in both shock and arousal, head low and arse rising in submission “John… please!”

John lifted the absorbent liner and threw it on the floor, moving his face into the ripped seam to lick at Sherlock's arsehole which was wide and slick. Thrusting two fingers inside, John curled his digits to push against Sherlock's swollen prostate as he fought with his own trousers to free his enormously swollen cock. Sherlock seemed smaller somehow, more fragile as he rocked on his hands and knees and begged for John’s prick, John wrapped his strong body over Sherlock’s back, licking the back of Sherlock’s neck whilst pulling his head back by the hair. 

The urge to fuck Sherlock was getting harder to ignore and so John did just that, pushing his girth inside Sherlock with one long thrust that sent Sherlock scrabbling for purchase on the wooden floor, his nails digging in as he lifted his arse even higher and wailed deeply and desperately.

“Good boy.” John groaned, hips flush against Sherlock's trousers which he used for leverage, holding onto the still intact waistband to pull Sherlock against him in a steady rhythm.

“John… John… John!” Sherlock screamed, freezing still as his orgasm tore through him, harsh and blinding as his come poured into the front of his trousers and another gush of fluid covered John's prick.

John held onto Sherlock's waistband, pulling him back and forth, fucking him hard and fast with no let up. Sherlock was screaming, his voice scratchy from overuse and with no soundproof hospital rooms to guard them, John knew that Mrs Turner would be horrified at the noises. They would be the street’s gossip for weeks.

Pulling his mind away from the neighbours, John slammed into Sherlock harshly and reached around to press and push Sherlock's cock over the fabric. He considered taking Sherlock's cock from his trousers but reasoned that this heat would be over quickly, he could already feel the budding knot pushing against Sherlock's hole.

Bugger. They were going to be knotted together on the staircase.

John grunted as his orgasm washed over him, his knot pushing into Sherlock and making the detective scream again, wet tears slicking his face and his head now buried in his hands with over-sensitivity. John moaned, selfish in his pleasure as he pushed and thrust, attempting to prolong his pleasure until his entire body seemed to be dry and he shivered and fell, pulling Sherlock with him so they were laid awkwardly in a spooning position on the stairs.

Gently lifting Sherlock's head, John put his own arm under the dark, sweat soaked curls to cushion the detective's head from the wood. Sherlock was shaking and making soft whimpers, over wrought with sensation and emotion as he reached for John's hand and entwined his own.

“We'll get you to bed, soon.” John promised. Nosing at Sherlock's scent gland “I'll get you a drink and a sandwich and we'll go to bed.”

“Angelos.” Sherlock whispered, pushing back in an attempt to get closer to John, something that their knotted bodies protested against. Sherlock groaned and shivered until John wrapped his coat around them to keep them warm.

“You probably can't stomach Angelos.” John replied, stroking up and down Sherlock's stomach softly “And we can't let anyone in.”

“No.” Sherlock sighed, frustrated that John hadn't understood. “Here. Angelos. Us.”

“Oh.” John answered, remembering their first case and the giggles they had shared in this very staircase “Yeah. I remember.”

“Wanted you.” Sherlock whispered “Since then.”

“You did?” John asked, frowning in confusion “But you didn't say.”

“Didn't know how.” Sherlock replied sadly “Still don't. What… what will we do after this?”

“We'll have tea and sandwiches.” John promised, stroking Sherlock's hair “And we don't need to worry about anything after that. We'll sort something.”

“Sleepy.” Sherlock muttered, 

John kissed Sherlock’s neck and settled down to doze on the stairs. Twenty minutes later found Sherlock wincing when John's knot deflated, leaving him gaping massively wide and sent a rush of semen down Sherlock's legs and onto John's jeans.

“Come on. Let's get you upstairs.” John answered, helping Sherlock to his feet and looking down at the mess. He'd need more than a bucket of bleach to fix that.


	3. First of many

Sherlock lay on the sofa, propped up by a mountain of cushions. He had managed to undress with John's help, but the heat made his skin sore so he had refused to put on pyjamas, settling instead for wrapping his blue dressing gown around him as he lay out like a princess expecting service. Lying with his eyes closed, Sherlock hummed and dozed whilst John made small sandwiches and two tall glasses of cold water. Returning to Sherlock's side, John gently shook Sherlock awake and then bent to give him a tenderly chaste kiss.

“Here.” John smiled, tearing a small chunk from the sandwich to hand feed to Sherlock. Sherlock blushed at the act, he had read about hand feeding between bonded couples, especially around the time of heat but he had never expected to be on the receiving end. John seemed to be everywhere at once, his fingers bringing food to Sherlock's lips whilst his other hand stroked through his dark curls with a smile, finally topping it off with long gulps of the water.

“No more,” Sherlock grumbled, pouting slightly.

“You need to keep hydrated.” John responded, giving his best doctor look “Now drink.”

Sherlock complained under his breath but allowed John to pour slightly more water into his mouth before he turned away, wincing as a brutal cramp racked his body in pain.

“John… John, I think it's starting again.” Sherlock moaned, hands on his stomach as he felt the first gush of fluid, hot on the back of his legs and the sofa cushions.

“It's okay. We're home now.” John smiled, reassuring Sherlock with his presence, bending to allow Sherlock to scent him closely. “You're safe here.”

Sherlock whined and climbed up onto his knees, pushing John back to straddle him and throwing the sandwich and plate over his shoulder where it hit the floor with a resounding crack. Sherlock grinned, not too far gone in his lust to appreciate his mischief which caused John to bite playfully at Sherlock's stomach “Twat.”

The heat wasn't quite at the desperation stage and Sherlock enjoyed the few moments that he could take of simply kissing John, his hands buried deep in John's hair as their tongues merged. Another cramp sent Sherlock sprawling forward, his neck pushed in John's face as he groaned in pain and reached for John's hands “Now.. Now I need you inside me. Get it out and put it in.” he begged.

John reached behind Sherlock's back and unzipped himself, pulling his cock out of his trousers with both hands and shimmying the fabric down to his knees. Sitting comfortable on the sofa, John put his hands on Sherlock's waist and held his steady as Sherlock swayed as the lust built, burning through him like molten metal.

Sherlock reached behind him, scrabbling for John's cock. When he found it he lifted it carefully, gulping at the thickness as he positioned it at his wet and aching hole before pushing himself down in one brutal thrust. John grit his teeth, the quickness had even hurt him so he could only imagine how it felt for Sherlock who was currently shaking in his arms, holding himself, panting harshly through his nose whilst his eyes were tightly closed in pain, whilst getting accustomed to the feeling. It didn't take long though – a mixture of Sherlock's heat and natural impatience – for Sherlock to begin a rhythm, lifting himself almost completely off John's cock before slamming back down, hair bouncing wildly as he looked down at his body, noticing how his stiff, smaller prick rubbed satisfyingly against John's abdominal muscles.

Moving his hands around to Sherlock's buttocks, John pulled them wider to give him more room to manoeuvre, thrusting upwards and prodding determinedly against Sherlock's prostate. Sparks of pleasure lit up Sherlock's nerves and his head fell backwards, rolling against his shoulders as trickles of precome covered John's belly.

Sherlock's hands dug into John's shoulders, forcing crescent shaped indents on his skin as Sherlock allowed John to thrust into him, fucking him deep and hard, building in speed and intensity as John's knot swelled, catching on Sherlock's rim on each thrust. Sherlock moaned loudly, his hole clenching and fluttering as another orgasm was ripped from him, spattering John's chest and stomach with his seed. John didn't miss a beat, continuing the hard pounding despite the thudding in his ears and the sensitivity in his knot. Sherlock’s tiny body seemed too small to accommodate John’s massive cock, but it was doing a fine job as his inner walls rippled and pulsed with aftershocks of his orgasm, massaging and stimulating John’s shaft. John ran his hands over Sherlock’s stomach, clicking his tongue at how skinny the man was, perhaps he should tie Sherlock down, reward him with sex every time he ate a meal. John felt a perverse pleasure at the thought of Sherlock being at his mercy, under him as he ground his hips into the mattress in desperation at not being allowed to come until he finished his food.

Sherlock whined, still lost in heat as he bucked and circled his hips and that was all it took for John who pushed his knot inside, feeling it inflate fully to lock them together as he came with a loud shout. Sherlock moaned, feeling the heat of John's come inflating his stomach once more as he shuddered, his hand which had been moving on his was slapped away by John and replaced by the good doctor’s own, his gun and scalpel callused fingers stroking at Sherlock’s frenulum and tip, down to the base and then back up again. Sherlock watched, his mouth slack open as John’s thick fingers created the perfect circle, intensely stroking and stimulating Sherlock until the detective whined low in his throat, eyes rolling back as he came again. A tiny dribble of come slipped from his chafed cock to rest on John’s stomach, leaving Sherlock rinsed out and shaking. 

John shivered, wrapping his arms around Sherlock and rearranging the detective's dressing gown so it covered Sherlock, keeping him warm. John coaxed Sherlock to lay his head and chest against his own, John's head resting on the top of Sherlock's whilst his hands ran up and down the silk fabric across the gnarled bumps of the younger man’s spine. Holding Sherlock tightly, touching him in such an intimate and loving embrace made John's alpha instinct to protect come out fighting, he scented Sherlock's nose and felt the calmness of his friend, pleased that he had allowed Sherlock some respite from his symptoms as they fell asleep sitting up and still joined at the crotch.

* * *

 

The drugs had worn off after another day, John had just finished fucking Sherlock up against the fridge, sending everything inside scattering and falling over as John pushed and rutted into Sherlock’s tight arse, fucking him hard whilst biting Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock had seemed entranced by John’s strength, his arms running up and down John’s biceps as the doctor held him up easily. Sherlock barely weighed anything but it was the power that it hinted towards Sherlock that sent him coming hard enough to see stars, his arsehole tightening around John’s cock and sending him into a premature orgasm which had John groaning loud enough for anyone passing by to hear

“I feel wrung out.” John groaned, “Your arsehole is killing me.”

"I assume that’s a good thing?” Sherlock had chuckled, looking over his friend with a haughty smirk.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” John agreed, “We should lie down on the bed really… Don’t fancy the floor.”

“Carry me.” Sherlock insisted, wrapping his arms around John’s neck dramatically “I can’t walk.”

“Liar.” John scoffed but put his hands on Sherlock’s buttocks, keeping him tight to his body as he began to walk towards the bedroom. There was an awkward moment when John had to almost roll on top of Sherlock to position themselves, knotted as they were, but eventually, they got settled together on the mattress which was smelling rather -- sexed in.

“I estimate my next heat will be in 6 weeks unless there is any long term damage through the drug.” Sherlock said clinically, “Would you like to spend it with me? The experience has been rather pleasant. Well, not the heat itself, but you understand what I mean.”

“Yeah alright.” John nodded, attempting nonchalance but he could feel his heart pounding with excitement. “Think the drugs wearing off then?”

“Yes.” Sherlock sighed, stretching out his arms and legs and squeezing down on John’s knot with a moan “I don’t think I have another in me.”

“Well, let’s look forward to six weeks then.” John grinned against Sherlock’s skin.

"And after that?" Sherlock asked nervously.

John hesitated, then nosed at Sherlock's scent gland, giving it a gentle nip "Maybe?"

"Yeah. I think I could do that." Sherlock answered calmly, "But there would be rules. You're not allowed to boss me around. Or tell me off if I don't label my samples properly. I want us to remain exactly how we are now... just with genital involvement."  


"Sherlock," John chuckled, "I tell you off about the samples all the time. I can't just stop, otherwise, you'll become a spoilt brat."

"Fine. You can chastise me for the samples in the fridge. But nothing else." Sherlock insisted, pouting dramatically.

"Good. It's a deal then." John smiled as he kissed Sherlock.

Their first after the heat, but John was sure it was only the first of many.


End file.
